truth or dare and propocal ?
by assassin2000
Summary: sequel of truth or dare. Hiccup and the gang go on and Hiccup has a few surprises for Astrid.


**I'm back with a ****sequel and some asked when the next chapter came, but if you're read the description good it says that it was complete and cause of those who asked that wanted the know what comes next here is the sequel of thruth and dare enjoy.**

Hiccup's POV.

After me and Astrid had a little fun time under the furs we went to the great hall to eat with others.

" So how is Hiccup in bed ?" Snotlout first question was and we all groaned that he still isn't over his crush. " I bet a million times better then you." She said and we laughed.

" You want to try to make that he's better than me in bed ?" he asked and Astrid walked to him and give him a straight punch in the face giving him a bleed nose.

" There is my answer Snotlout. I'm never going to be your girlfriend cause I'm Hiccup's." she said and I smiled at her. " Why does fishbone get all the things ?"he asked. " Cause I work for them."I said laughing and Astrid kissed my cheek.

We all ate and then good to the academy. " Okay today we learn how to use these flight suits I made. Who wants to go first ?" I asked and saw Astrid walking in front. "I want to go first." She said.

I gave her a flight suit and she went in one of the cages and closed the door. Tuffnut and Snotlout tried to look. "Guys if you do that Astrid is going to kill you then me and then her family and I think that you're not that pathetic." I said and they went the other way.

"That is what I thought."I said walking to Astrid to see she got the suit on. I went in and she failed. " Need a hand ?"I asked behind her and she jumped in the air and let out a girly scream.

" Hiccup you scared me there." She said. " Scared you ? You sounded like Snotlout when he got beaten up by you." I said laughing earning a punch on my shoulder.

" Let me help you des the sooner we can go on our date." I said walking to her and helping her with her suit. " Date ?" she asked. " Aye I'm taking you on a date tonight."I said finishing to put on the suit.

" Come on let's go to the air to fly without your dragon."I said as we walked back to the arena to see everyone waiting impatient. " Took you two long enough." Snotlout said.

" I would shut your mouth or else I'm going to tell her what you and Tuff wanted to do."I said and he kept his mouth shut. " What did he want to do with Tuff, Hiccup ?" she asked me.

" They wanted to look while you put on the flight suit."I said and her face went red from anger and she charged at them beating them up and giving Tuff and Snotlout a bleed nose.

" Let's get started."I said as Astrid and I went into the air. "Astrid remember what I told you and how to do it and hold your body still or else you'll fall to death." I said.

" Why is Stormfly in the arena and not with us ?" she asked. " She'll think you wall for real and that you are in danger that's why." I said. She nodded and jumped off Toothless.

She panicked when she fell and moved her arms and legs around like a crazy animal. " Toothless I'm going to save Astrid go to the arena to make sure that Stormfly doesn't escape or else thing would go terrible wrong." I said and Toothless flew back to the arena to calm Stormfly.

I dove after Astrid and my body was still and my arm and legs where against each other causing me to go faster.

I was next to Astrid an I told her what to do and she did it and she was falling slowly to the ground with her wing open.

" See this is what happens when you don't listen to me." I said and she rolled her eyes. " Try to land before the gate."I said as we both landed in front of the arena gates.

" Hiccup this is the last time I do this. It will be my death and for you guys don't try it." She said and the teens nodded in agreement. " Alright that means lessons of today are over you all can go home and we are here again tomorrow at the same time." I said.

" Wait why don't we play Truth or dare ?" Ruffnut asked. " Okay, but till tonight." I said and we all went to the twins house.

We all sat and Tuffnut started. " Snotlout truth or dare ?" he asked. "Truth." He said. "Okay, have you ever slept with a girl ?:" Tuff asked.

" No, but I will soon when I got Astrid." He said and we all groaned. " Snotlout when are you going to learn that she doesn't want you ?" Ruff asked. " Not till she kissed me." He said.

And with that said Astrid head went up and that mend she had an idea. " Alright, Astrid Truth or dare ?" he asked. "Dare." She said and Snotlout smiled.

"I dare you to kiss me." He said with pride. Astrid walked to Snotlout and kissed him on the lips and after that she quickly ran to me and sat on my lap and kissing me.

" Hey, no fair why does fishbone gets to kiss longer ?" he asked annoyed. " Cause S not I Love Hiccup and you would stop trying to hit on me if I kissed you, and I did so now you're going to stop that or else." She said grabbing her axe and giving it a kiss and giving Snotlout a death glare.

" I understand." He said scared. " Alright, Fishlegs truth or dare ?"she asked still sitting on my lap and leaning her head against my shoulder. "Thruth."he said.

" Why does everyone call you Fishlegs ?" she asked. " I was walking on the deck while fishing and I slide over a fish and when I got up my legs were shaking and since that they call me Fishlegs." He explained.

" Now back, Hiccup Truth or dare ?" he asked. "Dare." I said. " I dare you to give Astrid a hickey." He said. " Sure why not." I said. " Hiccup you're not nervous that is a new one." Astrid said.

" In the past if we ever would play this game I would have been dead if I did his to you and now that we love each other I don't have to fear for my death." I Explained.

She nodded and I gave her hickey she seemed to enjoy it cause she let out a small moan. " It seems you liked it ?" I asked. "Indeed I did." She said as we went back to the game.

" Ruffnut truth or dare ?" I asked her. " Dare." She said. " I dare you to go outside and go to the great hall, yelling that you married Thor sounding like a drunk." I said.

" Fine I'll do it, but if we get in trouble I'll kill you." she said. "You always get in trouble so what's the difference ?" I asked. " I've got no idea but anyway I'm going to kill you." She said and we walked all to the great hall.

We hid behind one of the doors and Ruff stormed in like a drunk madman. Everyone looked at her and looked confused and a bit angry.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. Today I Ruffnut married bloody fucking Thor, god of thunder and air to Asgard and I'm going to be fucked by him like a chicken fucked by a four headed dragon. And now of that honor giving to me we are going to party and we fuck every bloody chicken in the area, and after that we feed them to dragon and they spit it out, and then we eat them let's get this mother fucking party started." she yelled walking against everyone and everything and the chickens ran away scared.

" Ruffnut you go back to the house and in the morning when you're sober I hit you so hard that you're drunk again !" her father and mother both yelled at the same time and Ruff walked back to the house with us following her back to the house.

When we entered the first thing I got was a punch to the face and she got one back Astrid. " That was for getting me and trouble and Astrid where the hell was that for ?"she asked.

"That was for hitting Hiccup in his face and this is for him cause of the good dare." She said kissing me. " Women you'll never understand them not even in a million years they remain a mystery ." I said and ruff and Astrid both smiled.

" That is one of our specialties." they both said and we laughed at words. "Well Ruff you're now make it count."Tuff said as we sat again and Ruff turn it was as we waited for her.

"Hiccup Truth or dare ?" she asked. "Truth." I said. " What was the first thing you gave to her when you had a crush on her ?"she asked.

" When I made Astrid's axe and that is the axe she has with her this very moment and I still know and see that she loves it."I said giving her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush.

" Oh, the great Astrid Hofferson is blushing." I said as she punched me and after that kissed me. "Like I said women are weird and You'll never understand them." I said and the other guys agreed.

" Good then you'll know that we always are unexpected and you never know when we strike and that is our secret Haddock." Astrid said with a whisper voice in my ear.

" Astrid when you say it like that it kind of sounds creepy, but anyway on to the game. Snotlout Truth or dare ?" I asked my bloody stupid cousin.

" Dare."He said and I smiled. " I dare you to go to the cliff and run to the great hall with a pack of terrible terrors on your back and you'll be wearing no clothes just your body will be covered with fish."I said and we all laughed.

Snotlout went to change into a fish suit and we had a cage of hungry terrible terrors waiting for their fish. We arrived at the cliff and Snotlout was ready to run as fast as we unleashed the dragons and flew with high speed after him and he ran for his life to the great hall.

In the great hall Snot was jumping and bouncing off and on the tables and Vikings and we laughed with tears in our eyes and Snot just kept screaming like a little girl.

" When we're back at ruff and tuff's house Snotlout was in a barrel hiding and every time we said something he was scared and ran to a different spot.

"I think it was enough for today so it's night and me and Astrid have some business to do." I said as I walked to my house with Astrid and me holding hands.

" So mister Haddock what have you planned for our date ?" she asked and I smiled. "I just need to grab a few things and then we go to the cove and we take no dragons just the two of us."I said and she smiled cause usually we take our dragons with us all the time.

About time I got to spent some alone time with my boyfriend." she said. "Agreed and it was about time I got some alone time with my girlfriend."I said.

In the cove we had a beautiful view on the stars and the moon that gave light in the cove making the water shine and through the holes in the rocks light boles came out of it and it was beyond our own imagination.

" Hiccup this place is even more beautiful when there are no clouds in the sky and there is a full moon." She said admiring the place. "I know, but after tonight you'll like it even more no doubt that." I said.

" Are you sure about that then Hiccup ?" she asked. " One million present sure and when I'm sure of something I mean it and I don't lie about it."I said and she nodded and I prepared for a picnic.

" Milady do you want to eat ?" I asked. "Aye I do mister Haddock." she said as we sat down and ate and talked. Two hours later the moon was on its brightest.

" Astrid I want to ask you something and I Hope you still love me after this."I said nervous. " Hiccup I'll always love you no matter what remember ?" she said and I nodded.

" Astrid from the day I had a crush on you I always wanted to have future with you and I knew it was impossible till I met Toothless, and after that we grew as in a relationship and I'm ready to be chief someday and I need a wife for that , so Astrid do you want to be my wife ?" I asked.

" Yes Hiccup of course I want that and It was about damn time you asked cause I was getting Impatient." she said jumping on me and kissing me and we both lay on the grass cuddling and fell asleep.

**And that's it if you guys want me to make a sequel for this as well let me know.**

**And REVIEW !**

**And I'll see you guys later !**


End file.
